fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Wishmas (transcript)
Cosmo: It was the day after Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for Timmy, who didn’t get the sled he wanted for Christmas. Timmy: Keep looking! It’s gotta be here! (Timmy and the fairies begin to dig though the pile of presents) Wanda: I found your new coat and Long Johns Cosmo: Poof found your new galoshes, and I found your new rock salt! (Cosmo dives into the sack of rock salt he was holding) Cosmo: Mmmmm... Rock salt... Timmy: I knew it! Santa did give me my sleigh, now I can can race with the guys on Doomsdale Hill. (Tears open present only to reveal a shovel, while Timmy’s face falls) Timmy: A shovel? AHHHH!!! I didn’t get what I wanted for Christmas! (Slams shovel on the floor) Mr Turner: Well join the club mr! I asked for 2000 gallons of nog! But instead I got this set of golf clubs ,this UV, a while diamond and this talking horse! Horse: Hey Timmy Mr Turner: and the stupid sleigh! Or as I like to call it, firewood! (Throws sleigh in the fire) Timmy: NOOOO!!! (Cut to Mrs Turner holding the shovel and long johns) Mrs Turner: Timmy I think that your presents are wonderful and that .... was very thoughtful... (Cut to Timmy standing outside in the snow) Mrs Turner: to your dad and me. Now don’t come inside where it’s warm until the driveway’s clear. Merry day after Christmas! (Mrs Turner slams door and a pile of snow from the roof falls on Timmy. He then comes out of the pile to face the fairies.) Timmy: I wish the driveway was cleared (Snow appears on top of Timmy and he is buried in snow) Timmy: I wish I was cleared! (Snow disappears) Wanda: Aw don’t be so mad Timmy, think of all the wonderful things you do have, not what you don’t have. Cosmo: Yeah like I don’t have a hot bod, but I don’t complain ,I just do this! (Cosmo waves wand and Wanda turns really buff) Cosmo: Not what I was going for but it’s kinda hot. You need to shave your pits. (Wanda turns herself back while Timmy has a brain wave) Timmy: Wait, magic that’s it! Duh! I may have gotten what I wanted for Christmas so it’s time to celebrate Wishmas! (Timmy pulls out a very long list) Timmy: I wish I had a super fast sleigh and was on Doomsday Hill! Poof: Ha Ha! (Fairies wave their wands and they are all transported to Doomsdale Hill, with the fairies as snowmen and Timmy with a helmet in a matching red, blue and white sleigh.) Timmy: Awesome! (Goes down hill quickly) Timmy: A winter wonderland, full of kidsriding their... Wanda: Garbage cans? (Cut to Chester who is trying to go down the hill on a garbage can, but fails and falls) Chester: Ahhh!!! Cosmo: Bubble set printers? (A.J. is seen try to sleigh on a bubble set printer but, like Chester, fails and falls) A.J.: Ahhh!!! Timmy: Tubas? (Elmer like the rest tried to sleigh on his tuba but crashed into a tree) (Timmy and the fairies stop while Timmy’s friends falls down behind them bruised and battered) Timmy: Guys I thought we all asked Santa for sleghs,what happened? Chester: What happened?! Hit it Elmer! (Song: Not in the list) A.J.: I didn’t get what I wanted for Christmas Sanjay: Not one thing that was on my list! Chester: Things under our tree Elmer: We never wanted to see All: And at that Santa, we’re all really... MAADDDDD!!! Chester: Hit it! (Music) Boy: I wanted a remote controlled fire breathing dragon, but all Santa bought was this stupid red wagon Girl: I wanted a dress with a pretty red bow, but instead I got foot and a jar head Jo Chester: And Elmer asked Santa for a trip to Aruba Elmer: But all he gave me was really heavy tuba All: We can’t belive our holiday season looks like this Timmy: Ahhh!!! All: Because none of this stuff was on our Christmas list! Elmer: Cheese? All: NOT ON THE LIST! (More music) Other girl: All I wanted this year was my two front teeth, but under my tree I found jerky beef? Mr Turner: I wanted egg nog! But instead of course... Horse: He was given a gorgeous talking horse! Vicky: This cash that u wanted I didn’t get! But one thing I did get was very upset! All: And we can’t belive our holiday season looks like this All: Because none of this stuff was our Christmas list! Chester: Trash can? All: NOT ON THE LIST! Kids: We got new toys but their all educational Chester: I got tickets to a golf invitational Kids: We got self help that were not motivational A.J. : All I wanted was a ride to the new space stational Kids: If we could talk to Santa Claus , we’d say this Boy: Brand new underwear? NOT IN THE LIST!!! Girl: A shaver for back hair? NOT ON THE LIST!!! Boy: A baby proof high chair? NOT ON THE LIST!!!!!! All: Uts not on the liiisssssstttttt!!! Back chorus: Not on the list (x4) A.J.: A bubble jet printer? Chester: COME ON!!! NOT ON THE LIST!!!! Script Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts